


The Tenth Invocation

by euphemology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17, Angst, Dean's Prayers, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Goodbye Stranger, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Romance, Swearing, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphemology/pseuds/euphemology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's prayers to Cas after Castiel leaves him in the crypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenth Invocation

**Author's Note:**

> ~Prayer: an invocation or act that seeks to activate a rapport with a deity, an object of worship, or a spiritual entity through deliberate communication~

“Hey, Cas… I know it’s been a while, but… I mean, after I said, um, what I said back there in the crypt… you just …left. I mean, it’s ok, I know you’ve got to protect that tablet… But come on, man, let me help you. Just, uh, pop in when you can and let me - us know you’re alright.”

…

“Hey, man, it’s me again… obviously. I know I just talked to you yesterday, but I really wanna see you… just to, uh, make sure you’re doing ok… After that thing with Naomi I’m sure you’re feeling pretty bad… It wasn’t your fault. None of it. Don’t beat yourself up over it, Cas. After what you said to me…you know, after Purgatory… I don’t know, man, you gotta talk to me. You can’t just keep leaving like this. Because that’s all you ever do is leave, Cas! And after what I said last- Damnit, Cas! It’s ok to need help sometimes! Hell, I need yours all the fucking time! Who am I kidding… You don’t need me. I’m just a man.”

…

“Cas, why won’t you fucking answer me?! Did Naomi get you back under her freaky mind-trap wing again? You can’t keep fucking leaving like this. You’ve  **seen**  what happens when you don’t come to me and Sam about this shit! Remember the bullshit with Crowley? Remember how I was fucking  _right there_  for you? I never actually said it out loud back then so I’ll spell it out for you now, you _thick-skulked bastard_ : I’m HERE! You just need to fluff up your wings and get your ass down here! Come on, Cas… Just…need  **me** , for once.”

  
…”Really man?! Nothing?! Well you know what,  _fuck you_ , Cas. You sure as fuck don’t need me. Keep dealing with the fucking tablet by yourself. You robotic asshole.”

…

“Cas, I didn’t mean what I said last time. I’m really sorry, man. I’m sure you’ve got a heaping plate you’re dealing with… Just know I’m here…if you need me.”

…

“You don’t need me do you.”

…

“I don’t know where you are, man, I’m worried. Just let us know you’re ok, yeah? No pressure.”

…

“Alright, Cas, I tried not to pray, but… **fuck** , man…Mrs. Angel Puppetmaster came to visit… Cas, the things she said… I’m trying not to believe her…but let me tell you, it would be a hell of a lot easier if you’d fucking talk to me. I just, everything we’ve been through, it can’t not mean something right? I mean, it means something…it means a hell of a lot to me. Cas I fucking told you I need you. You know what that means right? I’ve never needed anyone like this before. Damn it, Cas, you’re different than Sam. You stick around even though we’re not blood… And I don’t know how the fuck I’m worthy of that. Cas, I need you —not because you save the day like a freaking deus ex whatever— I need you, because…I just do. Do I have to spell it out for you Cas? I need you for  _me_. I never need anything for me and I feel so fucking  _selfish_ , but I just need to  **see you,**  man… I can’t… I can’t do this without you.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“….Cas…”

~ _and the most miraculous thing, is when those prayers are answered._ ~


End file.
